Primal
by Sarcastrow
Summary: In the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts love blossoms, in a BIG way. Hagrid/Maxime, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Bill/Fleur Luna/Dean, Neville/Mandy, George/Cho/Angelina, Lemon fresh, love and sex abound, and M rating for a reason. Inspire by the April 08 challenge topic at The Quidditch Pitch , and sprinkled with liberal amounts of my high school senior trip to San Diego.


Primal

Saturday May 16 1998

Rubeus Hagrid walked onto the Quidditch pitch dragging a water trough the size of a small boat, and on his shoulder he bore two large casks. 'Laphroaig' was clearly burned into the sides of the barrels. The immense powder blue carriage stood near the center ring, with its huge winged horses, still in their tack, grazing around it.

"Mornin' yeh beau'iful nags," he said, as he set the casks on the turf. "Yeh be good an' get on the line, an' yeh'll be at this fine gift from the Royals quick." He pulled a huge coil of rope from the trough and, with a swish from his umbrella, he sent the highline up to tie itself off between the opposing goals. Retrieving the harness lines from the trough, he went to the lead team, unfastened the carriage harness, and clipped their halters on the high line harness. The door of the carriage opened, and Olympe Maxime, dressed in a flowing gown, stepped to the pitch. The gown clung to her, revealing her ampleness and curves. Hagrid looked to her from the front of the teams and smiled.

"Rubeus, you should not 'ave to be 'arnessing zee 'orses. You 'ave been in a 'orrible fight, and are steel wounded," she said, coming up to him and running her hand down the side of his face.

"Ah, it'll take more 'n a few curses, an' a nip or two from a lit'le bug, ter do me much harm."

"Let me 'elp at least."

"That'd be just grand, Olympe," and he handed her half of the remaining highline harnesses. "Didn't know yeh were comin, or I'd of set you up better out on the lawn, maybe moved some o' the tents."

"I 'ad to come as soon as I could," she said, while she expertly transferred a team of horses. "I wanted to be 'ere sooner, as soon as I 'erd. I was so worried about you." Her hands fell to her sides, and she visibly trembled. Dropping her harnesses, she crushed Hagrid into an embrace. "Are you sure you're well enough to be out," she whispered.

He patted her back, inhaling her fragrance. Yes, he was sure. His suddenly tightening trousers were more than enough to tell him that. She had to know when she hugged him like this, her massive breasts pressed into him, and he could feel the heat in her center against his thigh. He drew back and looked into her tearstained face.

"'M glad yeh came, Olympe."

"Well, per'raps after we've done zee 'orses you could take me for a walk in your wonderful woods. You talked so fondly of zem when we were with zee giants."

"'Course, mon cherie," he said kissing her hand, and winking at her when she smiled at his pathetic French.

They transferred the rest of the horses to the highline in a comfortable quite. When all twelve Abraxans were roaming on their lines Hagrid went to the casks, picked one up, and pulled the bung plug from it with his teeth. He set the cask across the trough, bung hole down, so that the contents gurgled into it. A large cup appeared out of one of his pockets, and he filled it from the stream poring into the trough.

"A bit early fer this, but it'd be a shame lettin' it go without a lit'le taste." He took a healthy sip, and handed it to Olympe.

"Oh zis is marvelous. 'Ow do you say zat word?" She asked, pointing to the side of the barrel.

"Scotch," said Hagrid, and he laughed. "There's a good many folk can't say it right, but 'la-froyg' is close enough. Gif' from the Prince, that is."

"Your royal family knows of you?"

"Since forever, since Merlin," he said thoughtfully. "We've always served the crown when asked. The Queen wants to see Harry, gonna knight him I 'spect."

"She should, and 'is friends. What zey did…" she said in wonder.

"Shall we?" Hagrid asked, and he took her arm. They left the pitch, and strolled across the great lawn towards the forest. He told her that most of the tents scattered around the grounds were for the workers, who were already well into reconstruction on the castle. The rest were for the families of some of the students who remained, or returned, to finish their studies. He went on to tell her how Headmistress McGonagall, in consultation with the governors, had opened the school for the remainder of the term, and a limited summer session. The students and faculty had to work around the reconstruction efforts, and some seventh year students had been pressed into lecturing and proctoring tests, but it seemed that it would all work out. Many classes were being taught out of doors, as the weather permitted, and Hogwarts was returning to its purpose far faster than anyone had anticipated. Hagrid's delight at Hogwarts' rebirth was infectious. Olympe took his arm, wrapped hers around it, and shared in his joy.

Hand in hand they entered the forest, Hagrid carefully guiding her over the rougher terrain of the forest floor. When they came to a small clearing, he paused and drew her into a kiss. A large tree stood at one end of the clearing, and a brook flowed across the other. He pulled his umbrella from his robe, and scrunched his face in concentration. With a grunt and a swish, he transfigured a fallen limb into a respectable woodland couch under the tree. The frame work was wide and substantial, and the cushioning appeared as large pillows of moss and grass.

"You 'ave been studying romance, Rubeus," said Olympe with an appreciative grin.

"Perhaps a bit, come have a seat mon amore."

She sat next to him and snuggled into his arms. "I was so worried, Rubeus. You are so strong and brave. I knew you would be in zee 'eart of zee battle, and I zought zat I would never see you again. I 'aven't told you as much as I should 'ow much you mean to me." She turned to him, cupping his cheek in her hand. "No man has ever seen me, looked at me the way you do, loved me the way you can." She kissed him, deeply, and passionately. "Love me Rubeus, love me 'ere, now."

"Olympe, you are the most amazing woman I have ever known, and the only one I've ever loved." He kissed her tenderly.

Her hands slid under his robes, and pulled his shirt from his trousers. He smoothed his hands up the sides of her gown and cupped her breasts, thumbing her nipples through the soft fabric. She moaned into his mouth, and brought a hand up to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers ran through the abundant hair on his chest as she popped open the buttons.

"Lay back mon amore, you 'ave fought bravely an' well. Now is zee time for your reward." She pushed his shirt and the top of his robe off him, and with a coy smile she sucked a nipple of his, and then her own through her gown. Beaming up at him, she could feel his appreciation pressed against her thigh. "Tell me if I 'urt you," she muttered against his skin as she kissed her way down his chest.

"Yeh haven' come close yet, Olympe." He let out a huge sigh, and reclined completely onto his robes as she was dispensing with his trousers.

"You are 'ealing well, zese must 'ave 'urt awfully mon amore," she said, as she stroked his bruised and battered flesh. Large brusied areas, and freshly healed scars, even after two weeks treatment from Madam Pomfrey, betrayed the level of abuse his body had taken during the battle. She kissed his healing flesh, and he felt it tingle.

"Our magic?" he said.

"You are zee only one, Rubeus, zee only one zat can make zis magic with me. I dream of our trip to zee giants. It was at once zee most difficult and zee most wonderful zing I 'ave ever done."

"It was the happiest I've ever been, Olympe, seeing you so alive."

"And our love, our magic?" she purred.

"Pleasant surprise, that," and he could speak no more, for she had taken him into her mouth, and was swirling her tongue around the head of his massive cock. Rosemerta had favored him twice with an enlarging charm, but still she had only managed to make herself chin high. Olympe was, if possible, a little taller than Hagrid, and they fit. They were incomplete without each other. A few tears slid from his eyes.

"MMM…no one can do zis for you, can zey?"

"Only you, Olympe. On'y you."

She resumed her work. Hagrid could tell that she was truly enjoying what she was doing. With one hand she held his cock while she slid the other between her thighs, and began slowly rolling her fingers over her center. She moaned into his cock, and a shiver of pleasure ran through him. That's when he felt the magic surge around them. His skin was tingling, and a sensation of connectedness filled him. He could feel Olympe, her magic and his flowing between them.

"I 'ave, all my life, denied 'o I am… But not with you. I cannot with you."

She had said it after they had made love the first time, in their tent, in the mountains.

"Our magic is giant, and wizard. When we love, I feel you, zem, zee earth, all of it."

He let out a deep half groan, half growl that vibrated the ground. Leaves on the surrounding trees unfurled, and a series of vines snaked their way out from under the couch.

"We are one, you and I, in zose moments, we are one wis all zee earth."

"J'ai envie de toi mon ange," he said.

She drew him from her mouth and smiled. "Zen you shall 'ave me." She crawled up his body positioning herself over him. "I 'ave dreamt of zis often." Her warmth swept over him, and he completely collapsed on the cushions. A huge pulse of magic burst from them, all the dormant trees and plants around them unfurled their leaves, and began spouting buds. He slid his hands up under her gown and found nothing but skin. Grinning he began unbuttoning the front of the dress. She leaned down to him, rocking her hips and smiling.

"You are comfortable, oui?"

"Oui, mon déesse de l'amour," he said, giving her a slow thrust. The last of the buttons parted and her clothing fell away as she sat up. She leaned back, put her hands on his shins, and started rotating her hips over him. It was maddening, watching her smile, their joining, feeling the swirl of magic building around them. Olympe fell forward over him, her breasts swaying in his face, and she began to ride him in earnest.

The centaur stopped and stared in awe. While used to larger-than-normal male members among his herd, he was unprepared for the sight before him. He had been out hunting when he stumbled upon the half giants in full rut. Hagrid was on his back as the woman rode him. His cock, a foot and a half long, was being driven into her by his counterthrusts. Their cries of pleasure were shaking the forest around them, and a shimmer of magic enveloped the couple. Then the woman came, and another huge pulse of magic swept out from them slamming into the centaur. He was instantly aroused. Smirking, he turned to race to the herd with news, and perhaps return with his mare. The buds were bursting into flower on every branch around the pair, and petals rained down on them, shaken lose by the energy of their lovemaking.

(###)

A wave of lust swept through Hermione. She had been aroused often recently by Ron, but what had just gone through her lit her on fire, and had her knickers soaked in moments. She unconsciously ground herself into Ron as they kissed, and found him hard as a stone. He grabbed her arse and pulled her to him pressing into her, and she melted into him, until suddenly he pushed her away.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what was that?"

She was having trouble understanding him. She knew that those were words, and they meant something, but she was completely distracted by the fact that she needed Ron to take her now, NOW! There was an ache in her center that shamed any that had come before.

"'Mione, hello, you with me?"

"Oh, I am so with you," she purred as moved to him. She stroked his hardness through his trousers, causing him to groan and close his eyes for a moment.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, pushing her hand away, "I'm barely hangin' on here love, you're gonna have to help. We just got hit with a blast of sex magic, you felt it right?"

She looked up at him, licked her lips, and smiled in a way that promised anything he wanted. "Um hum."

"Goddammit! Stop that. Remember love? We talked, we're going to wait just a bit, let me court you, go on dates? Remember?"

Her eyes cleared. "Yes… yes I remember. My, that was powerful," she said, and ran her hand down Ron's chest.

"Now you're just teasing," he said, taking her hand and kissing the palm.

"Much more of that and I won't be."

"Where'd it come from you think?"

"I don't know. Could it be a left over curse from the battle?"

"Dunno, 'Mione. Bit odd for Death Eaters to use that kind of magic."

Without warning another wave flowed through them. They stood there shivering and staring at each other for a full minute.

"Christ! You gonna be okay love?" he asked when he felt he could talk.

"Yeah, she said shakily, "I'll be fine." She closed in on him, and licked from his collar bone to his ear, "But..ooooh," she said shuddering. She shook again, and composed herself, while he stood in place and shivered. "That felt like it came from deeper in the forest."

"Y, yeah. S'pose we should go check?" he said, his voice quavering.

"Yes I do, but we need to be prepared in case we're hit by another blast." She drew her wand, tapped each of them on the head, and said "Protego." Storing her wand she said, "That should help a little. Alright, let's go."

They had been enjoying a quiet moment to themselves in the shade of the fringe of the forest. The grief everyone had felt at losing so many was abating, and two weeks on from the battle life was returning to something like normal. Ron and Hermione had discovered that once they had let IT out, IT was out, and there was no holding IT in. The attraction that had been building for seven years was just too powerful. Hermione had found that she quite liked kissing Ron. She had had enough horrid experiences the last year, and she was keen to have some not horrid ones. Kissing Ron was definitely not horrid. For his part he was fine with exploring her hedonistic side, but he wanted to give her a courtship, so he kept a rein on his rampant hormones. Not that he wasn't pleased at the sudden intensely physical relationship he now had with Hermione.

A sound like the bellow of a bull elephant drew them towards a clearing. Ron helped Hermione over a root as they rounded a tree, and when they looked down into the clearing they were met with a vision neither would ever forget, as much as they might try. Madam Maxime was riding Hagrid with wild abandon. They were both moaning and growling in such a low register that it was vibrating the forest around them, and there was a swirling glow of magic surrounding the thrashing lovers. The plants near them were bursting into flower, and petals caught up in the magic were spiraling into the air.

Hermione and Ron stared, fascinated by the scene, and buffeted by the magic pulsing from the lovers.

"You should leave now."

Ron and Hermione whirled to stare face to face with a group of centaurs.

"No matter what protective enchantment you have set upon yourself, nothing will save your virtue if you stay," a mare among them said.

"It's them, they're the source of those waves of magic," said Hermione.

"Yes young filly, now go, before they achieve completion," said the mare.

It all clicked in her head. "Time to go, Ron."

"Yeah," he said, still staring at the spectacle.

"Come on, Ron," she said, pulling on his arm.

They made it half way to the castle before the last wave almost took them off their feet.

(###)

"Her. Name. Is. Luna. Say It!"

"L, Luna."

"Very good. _You_ will call her Miss Lovegood. Say It!"

"M, M, Miss Lovegood.

The young Ravenclaw boy's feet were dangling in the air as Dean held him by the shirt collar. Spending a year on the run had turned the relatively skinny and un-muscled Dean Thomas into a still skinny young man with steel cords under his skin. He set the boy back down on the floor of the Entrance Hall, and patted his cheek.

"Good boy. Pass the word, anyone calls her that name again, and they deal with me."

"Y, y, yes sir, Mr. Thomas."

Dean smirked as he watched the young mans rapid retreat. He'd been waiting to catch someone using the unpleasant nickname that Luna had picked up, and when the opportunity presented itself, just after breakfast in this very public forum, he seized it by the throat. Several of the students that were in the entryway saw the whole thing, and Dean was certain the tale would be throughout the school in less than a day. Good, he thought, they'll think twice about ever saying that shit again, and he strode off to help Neville with the green-house reconstruction.

(###)

"Looks like you've got yourself a knight," said Ginny, and she nudged Luna as they walked through the corridors on the way to the Astronomy tower.

"He is very good with his sword," said Luna laughing to herself. Ginny was amazed at the change in her friend. Luna had always had a kind of quiet happiness to her, but in the two weeks since the battle, and especially after the full moon a few nights ago when they saved Lavender, her friend had blossomed into a joyful, confident woman, and Ginny knew a lot of that was Dean. She suddenly realized that this was Luna in love.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

Luna just laughed a little more.

"Come on Luna, you can't say something like that, and then just let me hang here."

"Oh, should I tell you about our sex life? I though innuendo was the accepted form for conveying these things."

Ginny laughed. God, she loved Luna. "Well, you don't have to be um… clinically accurate, but a few details might be interesting. So you've, a…"

"Made love with Dean? Yes, several times. You and Harry?"

Ginny gaped at her. "Erm… well, no we've decided to wait a bit."

"Why's that? I'd have thought you'd shag him senseless the first chance you got."

"I would have if it hadn't been for my noble brother," said Ginny with a snort. "He told Hermione he wanted to give her a 'proper courtship,' and not just hop into bed and shag away. Bloody berk. Anyway, when Harry heard about that he thought it was probably a good idea for us, too. There's a bunch of pretty good reasons, I'll have to admit." Five rather large redheaded ones I can think of right off, Ginny thought to herself. "So we all talked, and it's up to Hermione and me when it happens. But you and Dean don't have any of those reasons, so spill, where and when?"

"The first time was at Shell Cottage the morning before the battle."

"At Bill and Fleur's? Really! Good, serves 'em right after this morning," Ginny said laughing. "Was it your first time?"

"Yes, Dean was so kind and gentle. It was lovely."

"Did it hurt?"

"A bit, at first, but then it got better, rather a lot better," Luna said smiling to herself, "and the next time was very good."

"When was that?"

"The evening after the Battle."

"That day! How?" Ginny asked amazed.

"Well, we were both dirty and smelly, and we decided that a shower was in order. So we went down to the Quidditch pitch, and used the women's locker room. We made love in the shower, and then again in the center of the pitch. That was lovely too."

"I take it you like it."

"Oh, I like it a great deal, but I suspect a good part of that is because of how I feel about Dean."

"You love Dean?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Well from the way he looks at you, and his recent heroics on your behalf, I'd say he loves you too."

"He's said so."

"He has? He never said it to me." Ginny said with a grin.

Luna smiled back broadly. "Is that so?"

(###)

"This has been, without a doubt, the second weirdest day of my entire life!" said Harry, as he plopped down on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny sat next to him, and snuggled under his arm.

"That's saying something love, but I have to agree," She said, kissing him.

"Get a room," said Ron from the other side of the couch.

"Hello cauldron? Kettle here," she said pointing to Hermione, who was draped over Ron, sitting in his lap with her head nestled on his shoulder.

Hermione chuckled, "She's got you there," and she kissed the underside of Ron's neck causing his eyes to flutter closed, and a small moan to drift out of his mouth.

Harry laughed.

"Shut up, you. Bet our day's been weirder than yours," said Ron, smiling and winking at Hermione.

"Oh, you're on mate. We got this one," said Harry, sharing a grin with Ginny.

"Ok, you go first." said Ron, with a secure grin.

"Alright then, top this. Every time we turned around today we came across Bill and Fleur shagging," Harry said triumphantly.

"Do tell," said Hermione, smiling confidently. "Go on."

"Okay." A little shadow of doubt crossed his face. "The first time was just after breakfast. Gin and I came back here to get my cloak." Hermione noticed Ginny blush a little. "And as we were heading up the stairs I heard a commotion from the floor above us, so we went on up."

Ginny laughed, "And there was Fleur with her back to us, riding Bill at a full gallop," she said, and then clapped her hand over her mouth while she shook with giggles.

"He's still trying to win a spot on the cup," said Ron in awe.

"What cup?" said Hermione, and she looked to Harry who smirked and shook his head.

"There's, oh I really shouldn't be telling you girls this. You have to give your word you won't say a thing, ok?" said Ron.

Ginny and Hermione nodded to each other. "Alright, we won't tell," said Hermione.

"Ok, so there's a cup up in the rafters in the attic of the boy's dorm. It's charmed to stay there, no one's ever got it down, but we've all seen it. It's got seven names on it. Six of them are just old names from the alumni book starting about eight hundred years ago, but one you might recognize," he said smiling.

"And that name is?" said Ginny.

"Sirius Black," said Harry proudly.

"How'd Sirius get his name on the cup?" Hermione asked.

The boys laughed for a long time until Ron composed himself enough to answer. "Same way the others did. Make it with a girl in every bed in the dorm."

Hermione and Ginny stared at them wide eyed. "Seventy five, just like our side?" Ginny asked in awe.

"Yep!" said Harry. "Considering what we saw the rest of the day, Bill's got a sporting chance, eh?"

"No kidding." Ginny said to him, and then turned back to Ron and Hermione. "Harry and I were arranging a little 'couples time' just before lunch. I thought no one uses the top room of the Astronomy Tower in the middle of the day, so it might be nice and private."

"Good thinking," said Hermione, giving Ginny an appreciative smile.

"Thanks. Apparently I wasn't the only one with that thought though, because when we got there Bill was shagging Fleur on the chart table."

"Wish I knew French 'cause what she was saying sounded so sexy," said Harry.

"Tu es un homme refoulé et deprave," said Hermione in a sultry voice.

"Yeah like that, it's so hot. What'd you say?"

"Never mind, just go on with your story," she said, grinning and shaking her head.

"Right, well after lunch we were taking a nice little walk down by the lake," Ginny continued for them. "We were under the cloak avoiding Harry's 'fan club', and we found a nice little spot in the crook of one of the big beech tree roots. Harry transfigured some napkins from lunch into some very nice cushions, and we were settling in for some serious snogging, - oh shut up, Ron - and along came Bill and Fleur.'

Harry started silently laughing.

Ginny laughed a little too. "We were under the cloak, and thought that they'd just have a picnic and move on considering what we'd seen earlier in the day, but NO! Before we could find a moment to tactfully reveal ourselves, or quietly leave, their clothes were coming off, and we were trapped. They were only about twenty feet away, and we saw everything, again." She made a disgusted sort of noise.

"We did learn a good bit about oral sex though," Ginny said blushing, "Definitely will come in handy sometime. You were paying attention now, weren't you Harry," she chided him. "Bill apparently knows his way around, because Fleur was doing her lusty French thing.'

"What's that?" Ron asked in a choked voice.

Harry gave Ron a look that said many more details would be forthcoming later.

Well, Bill's a… not small, and they were doing sixty nine, and erm… she was taking him all the way into her mouth, and then she'd bob up and down a bit, and then she'd back off and say a bunch of French stuff. I don't know much, but there was some about how she loved the way he 'kissed' her, and how he 'filled her in every way.'

Ginny made the disgusted noise again, but Hermione saw that she was flushed and squirming just a bit. She was more than a bit tingly herself, and she was sure that Ron's mind was occupied with the particularly erotic scene, as he was firming against her thigh. "What happened next?" she asked to break the moment of silence they had descended into.

"They both came, and then took their sweet time getting dressed and heading back," finished Harry.

"So, that's it then?" said Ron.

"I wish," Ginny answered. "Not an hour ago we're walking back here, and heard a commotion on the second floor in Myrtle's bathroom. Harry said he'd not told Myrtle how much help she's been over the years, and especially during the battle, so we went inside."

"It's a good thing I'm quick with a wand," Harry said chuckling. "I had Muffliato done before Ginny could give us away." He laughed in earnest. "She was so mad." He turned to Ginny. "You know you shouted 'you've got to be fucking kidding me'," said Harry in a fit of laughter.

"I take it Bill and Fleur were there?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, and Myrtle was egging them on," said Harry when he stopped shaking.

"What are they, rabbits?" asked Ron.

"Nah, just Weasleys," Ginny laughed. "They didn't even manage to get their clothes off this time. Bill was giving it to her standing up. She had a foot up on one of the sinks, and he was behind her with his trousers around his ankles. And Myrtle, who knew she knew so much about… people sex."

Ron and Hermione looked to her, bemused.

"She was giving them pointers, and cheering and clapping. I've never seen her so happy, it was nice." Harry reclined fully into the couch. "So, there you are."

"Wow, that's some day. Care to hear ours?" Ron asked smiling. Hermione giggled and shook in Ron's lap.

"We were down by the forest having a little 'couples time' of our own before lunch," said Hermione.

"Mmmm, 'couples time'," Ginny purred and snuggled into Harry.

"Oh yes, it was very nice, and then this wave of sex magic just pushed through us. It's a good thing Ron's as strong willed as he is, because I was hopeless."

"I'm impressed, brother o' mine."

"Yeah, we kept the pact, but she didn't make it easy," he said, and gave Hermione a tickle.

"You survived."

"If you ever look at me that way again, we're doomed. Just letting ya know."

"Noted. So where were we? Oh yes, we managed to shake off enough of the effects to go looking in the forest for the source. I thought it might have been a curse or something left over from the battle. Anyway, we got hit again, and followed it into the forest. Once we got inside we followed some interesting noises, and found where it was coming from."

"And that was?" Harry asked.

Ron was about to burst trying to keep his composure, so he nodded to Hermoine to continue.

"Hagrid and Madam Maxime," she said, and giggled at the shocked looks on Harry and Ginny's faces.

"They were..." asked Ginny, unable to complete the thought.

"Oh, most definitely! Energetically too. They were shaking the trees, but something else was happening. It appeared that every time Maxime…uh, well."

"Came, Hermione, every time she came one of those waves of magic would blast out from them. It was amazing," said Ron.

"And really beautiful. The forest was spinning to life all around them. There was this primal force emanating from them, building around them. It was incredible. Flowers were blooming, and getting caught up in the swirling magic, and she was being dusted with the petals. They have a really special magic together, I'm happy for them."

"That's wonderful, lovely Hermione, can you Scorgify my brain for me now?" asked Harry, shaking his head. "That's pretty impressive; call it a draw then,"

"What? We're not even close to done yet," said Ron.

"Yes. After the centaurs told us to leave, and a good thing they did too, we were coming back to the castle when the last wave almost knocked us over. Did you guys feel it? Right before lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Well we did have a moment on our way up the tower were we just sort of stopped and spontaneously snogged for five minutes," said Ginny. "That was kind of weird."

"Yeah, well that would have been when they uh, what was it the centaur said? Oh yeah, 'achieved completion'," Ron said laughing.

"Yes, well it was lucky we knew what was going on, because we were able to throw it off, and you two were lucky you were in the castle. It appears that damped it down a lot. There were a bunch of folks outside who didn't know what hit them. We passed what? Three or four tents out on the lawn that sounded like there were people in them…"

"Fucking, the word is fucking, Hermione. That one tent sounded like there was a whole crowd inside! But that was nothing compared to what we saw in the greenhouse."

"Oh my god, Luna was headed to the greenhouse to grab Dean and Neville for lunch," said Ginny.

Ron and Hermione burst into laughter. It took them several moments to regain their composure. "Well she succeeded I'd say," said Ron.

"You're joking." said Harry.

"Nope, Luna was riding Dean like a hippogriff when we got there, and Mandy Brockelhurst was giving Neville a blowjob," Ron replied.

"It was nice to see Mandy having fun. She's so obsessed with her weight, and I know she's had a thing for Nev for ages. He was being so good with her. I think it was her first time," Hermione finished in almost a whisper. "After a while Neville got Mandy out of her clothes, and put her up on one of the tables. Then Luna and Dean noticed they were there, I don't think either couple was aware of the other before then. So they came over to Mandy and Neville, and it looked like Dean and Luna helped them through the uh… well the whole deflowering thing."

"Yeah, when Luna grabbed Neville by the cock I thought the poor boy was done right then," Ron said laughing. "She guided Nev in and talked Mandy through it, while Dean tweaked and sucked her tits. They're really nice." He got lost in the memory for a moment, until Hermione punched him back to reality. "Sorry. Anyway, Mandy came really hard, and she cried a little, happy cry, you know?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"So, they all went back at it again. There was this one point where they were side by side, Dean put Luna down on her back on a table, and then Neville did the same with Mandy right next to him. It looked like they had a race to see who could make their girl come first. Then the girls gave Dean a blow job, while Neville fucked one, then the other. It was brilliant," said Ron with a broad grin. "They were still hot at it when we left."

"How long did you guys watch?" Ginny asked.

"It was very interesting. We needed to study the phenomenon." said Hermione, in her mater-of-fact, this was all academic research anyway voice. Ginny didn't buy it for a second

"Yeah, and who knew Luna looked so spectacular naked," Ron said admiringly.

Ginny and Hermione shared a grin of superior knowledge.

"So how long did you… study?" Ginny asked her with a knowing nod.

"About ten minutes, maybe twenty," she looked at Ron, "maybe a bit more," she said, smiling at Ginny. "So we thought we should probably talk to Hagrid, and on the way to his house we came across Angelina, Cho, and George on the Quidditch pitch."

Ginny was drop jawed and Harry sputtered, "The three of them… together."

"They were in the Slytherin stands," said Hermione. She looked to Ron, and he gestured to her that this was hers to tell. She smirked to herself. She'd gotten much more comfortable with her sexuality today, and if Ron wanted to see just how far she'd go, then so be it.

"Cho was sliding around on Georges face while Angelina straddled him. Cho has wonderful breasts, Harry. Did you know that?"

Harry glared at her, and then looked at Ginny who promptly kicked Hermione's foot.

Hermione laughed. "Both Cho and Angelina came, they changed positions, and George took Cho from behind while she kneeled over Angelina licking her. George is apparently very good by the way, both girls seemed well pleased. Cho came again, and they switched. Cho and Angelina did sixty nine, while George drove into Angelina from behind. With both George's cock and Cho's tongue it didn't take long, and Angelina was screaming and shouting. She really has exuberant orgasms, and she was saying all these filthy things to Cho and George." She turned to Ron, and brushed his fringe with the tips of her fingers. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, you can make a note on that for later, too."

"Already done," she said, giving him that same smoky look she had given him out on the lawn. "Anyway, then the girls pushed George down on his back and did a team blowjob until he came all over their faces."

Ginny and Harry stared at them for almost a full minute before Harry finally said, "You win."

Hermione sat giggling in Ron's lap. She felt so bad for him. The poor boy was hard again. He'd walked around most of the day with a steel rod in his pants, and she could feel it plainly against her hip. They were all lost in thought, Ginny was absentmindedly stroking Harry through his trousers, and Ron's hand was tracing circles on the inside of her thigh. Maybe they would have to find time for a little safe release once more today.

(###)

"Just this one thing," he had said, "just this, and no more, OK?"

"Um Humm, Ooh," was all she had been able to say.

They were standing outside the green-house, and Dean, Luna, Neville, and Mandy were a blur of cocks, pussys, and mouths on the other side of the glass. Ron was behind her. He had one hand up her skirt and down her knickers, and the other on a breast. He panted heavily in her ear, and she could feel his cock wedged between the cheeks of her arse. His finger on her folds, his breath on her neck setting fire to her, his hand tweaking one then the other nipple, it sent the ache she had been feeling for the past hour and a half to a crescendo. As she watched Luna come completely undone from Dean's cock slamming into her, Hermione came. She shuddered, and screamed, and clutched at Ron, and felt him come.

(###)

"Yes, well," said Hermione, startling them all out of their reverie. "We didn't tell you the best part.

"There's more?" said Ginny wide eyed.

"That's all the sex, but we did catch up with Hagrid and Maxime, and while we were having tea and trying to figure out how to delicately tell them what happened, we started talking about all the trouble I was having trying to get out to Australia. After hearing about all the problems with portkeys and Muggle planes, Maxime insisted that she and Hagrid take us in the carriage. Ron's been planning to come with me all along, but we talked, and as we'll have all the extra room in the carriage, we were wondering if you two would like to come along. I'll get all our make-up work from McGonagall, so we won't fall behind while we're gone."

Ron rolled his eyes behind her. "Don't let that put you off, though."

"Of course we'll come," said Ginny. Then she leaned into Harry. "Hmm… swimsuit shopping in Australia," she said, just loud enough for the rest to hear.

Harry and Ron looked at the girls in their arms, then at each other and smiled.

They could think of worse things.

Finis

_A/N_

If you're asking, "What happened at the full moon with Lavender?" It's in Chapter 3 of Sisters of the Moon.

This was invaluable

Write Hagrid's Accent  
. 

I used the same basic rules for Maxime, only with the Outrageous French accent.

The French came from a site I can't find again, but here're the translations.

_mon amore_

my love

_J'ai envie de toi mon ange._  
I want you my angel.

_Mon déesse de l'amour_

My goddess of love

_Tu es un homme refoulé et dépravé !_  
You are a repressed and depraved man!


End file.
